Endlessly
by caithzadz
Summary: Merlin and Morgana are now living together in the 21st century. Merlin is an artist who is desperate to sell some of his art for a special surprise for Morgana. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is my first Merlin fanfic. I am a huge Mergana fan and it still breaks my heart that the writers of the show didn't go through with a relationship for the two. For this fic, I was inspired by the song "Endlessly" by The Cab. I think I saw a Mergana video to this song once long ago, but I can't find it anymore. Sadness. **

**Endlessly- Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin because if I did, everything about season 5 would be changed. Except for Mordred. He stays.**

The early morning sun shone through the glass windows of the small apartment. The white curtains fluttered lazily in the cool breeze coming in from the open window of the bedroom. The chill of the morning soon caused a young man, who appeared to be in his early 20's, to awaken from his deep and refreshing sleep. He opened his eyelids to reveal a pair of metallic blue eyes. He let out a yawn as he ran a hand through his unruly jet black hair, ruffling it even further. Blinking a few times to make out the words on the digital clock, he saw that it was 6:30am. Merlin turned his head to the raven haired woman slumbering peacefully next to him. Her hair, like his, was jet black and spread around the pillow like a halo. She had an arm around his torso, her lips in contact with his shoulder.

Merlin laughed quietly. Morgana had drooled on him a little. But he would never tell her of course. He knew better.

Gently, he pried himself off of her. Morgana groaned in protest, her face scrunching up in frustration, but remained asleep. Grabbing a shirt and putting it on, Merlin left their bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him and headed for the kitchen.

Soon, the place was in the hustle and bustle of breakfast preparation. Literally. A whisk was whisking away at a bowl of pancake batter, eggs were cracking themselves open onto the ready frying pan, and Merlin opened the fridge to make sure the milk wasn't expired.

Though Merlin didn't like using his magic for menial things like cooking breakfast, today was an exception for today, he had to leave the apartment early, but wanted to leave something special for Morgana. After all, today was a special day.

When Merlin figured out that he couldn't age, that it was punishment for letting Arthur die, he decided to disappear from Camelot. It was heavy in his heart to leave his friends and his mother, but he had to do it. For several centuries, he wandered from place to place, holding new identities each time, but always returning to the river banks of Avalon to await the return of the Once and Future King.

He crossed paths with Morgana sometime during the 21st century. After spending God knows how long in Avalon, she was revived by the Triple Goddess, punishment for all her misdeeds and wrongdoings. Like Merlin, she was now never-aging until the return of Arthur so she may ask him for forgiveness. Although she no longer hungered for power and vengeance, she still resented Merlin for what he did to her, keeping secrets from her and killing her twice. But Merlin wanted her forgiveness. So he tried. He pursued her as much as he could, being friendly with her, no matter how much she turned him away. It took a while, but he eventually gained her trust again and eventually, her friendship.

They practiced their magic together, had tea in cafes, even going to the cinema a few times. They spent nearly every hour in each other's presence when they were not working. Merlin was an independent artist simply named Ambrosius in this era. He sold his pieces to clients who like his work and take commissions from those who want something more personal. Morgana was Morgan Fae, a columnist for a women's magazine. She had become a feminist over the years, not too surprising. Obviously, spending so much time together, with no one else to confide in other than each other, the two fell in love.

Merlin believed that if things had not gone wrong back in Camelot, if he hadn't kept the truth about his magic from her, this was what would have happened. After all, he could not deny that he was infatuated with the Lady Morgana back then. Who wouldn't? She was beautiful and kind and wise and brave and so very wonderful. Merlin wondered what had possessed him to keep such an important secret from her and he regrets it to this day. But no matter, they were both together now and that was all that mattered. And soon, it will be even better. Because like I said, today was a special day for Merlin.

Finally, a stack of pancakes lay ready on a plate next to some eggs. Merlin closed his palm, whispered a spell, and upon opening his palm, a fresh white rose appeared between his fingers. He placed the rose next to the plate. Satisfied, he went back to the bedroom to check on Morgana.

His love was still peacefully asleep. He smiled, grabbed some of his clothes, and closed the door, leaving Morgana to enjoy her dreams. He knew she needed it. She was still prone to visions sometimes, so every drop of sleep was necessary when she could have it.

Quickly, he showered, dressed, and grabbed his portfolio bag. Before leaving the apartment, he placed a heating spell on the food so it would remain hot until Morgana awoke. With that, he left the place, a skip in his step.

MERGANAMERGANAMERGANA

"Ahh… Ambrosius. Finally good to meet you."

The middle-aged man in a pin-striped gray suit and a cocky grin stood up from behind the desk to shake Merlin's hand. His name was Ronald Montgomery, the curator of a local art museum. He was also an art collector and had expressed interest in some of Merlin's art.

Merlin shook his hand, with a huge smile. "The honor is all mine, sir. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Please, take a seat."

Merlin sat down, his portfolio bag settled next to his leg.

"Would you like anything to drink? Coffee? Juice? Water?"

"I'm alright sir, thank you."

"Alright then." Montgomery laced his fingers together on top of his desk. "Let's get down to business. I understand you have some pieces for me?"

"Yes, sir."

Merlin retrieved his portfolio bag from the floor. Ever so carefully, he took out one of his paintings of a beautiful, luscious meadow. This meadow was where Gaius used to send him out on errands to retrieve some plants and herbs. He sometimes went there to relax and clear his mind. It was a peaceful place and he painted it from memory.

Montgomery held his hands out for the painting. He examined it thoughtfully and silently. Merlin began to get nervous for Montgomery had a frown instead of a smile.

"Interesting. The details are so precise and life-like. But, I have never seen this place before. Where is this?"

"Just something I saw in my mind's eye," Merlin replied. "I call it _Meadow of Healing_."

"Why that name?"

"Because it has plants that back in ancient times was used for healing and medicine." Merlin reached out with a hand and pointed some of the plants and their properties. "I thought it was appropriate."

"You sure know a lot about plants," Montgomery said, with a hint of teasing.

Merlin chuckled. "Just did a lot of reading. I've seen some of these plants before."

"Well, it is certainly a sight to behold. Anything else?"

Merlin took out another painting. This time, it was of a dark-haired girl lying in a boat floating on a crystal blue lake. Her hair was spread like a halo, her eyelids closed in slumber. She was wearing a dress of deep red with golden embroidery. She was surrounded by flowers of different hues.

"Beautiful," Montgomery said, awe evident on his face. "What do you call this?"

Merlin smiled, sadly. "_Freya_."

"Did you use a model? The girl is beautiful."

"No sir, purely from my mind."

Montgomery smiled. "You know what this reminds me of? The Lady of Shalott. Beautiful poem. I have seen paintings depicting the poem, but nothing quite like this. This woman, Freya, looks almost life-like. As if she had been a real person and not a mythical woman."

Merlin simply nodded. He couldn't help but paint his first love as how he remembered her. He still missed her sometimes, but he knew she was residing peacefully in Avalon now. She had become the Lady of the Lake. He knew the poem that was based on her, about a Lady named Elaine who fell in love with Lancelot and died because he did not love her back. Her body was placed on a boat to float at sea. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at that. Freya never even met Lancelot.

"Both are certainly beautiful pieces," Montgomery said, setting _Freya down_. "Have you got any more?"

"One more," Merlin replied, retrieving the last piece. "This one is special to me. I did use a model for this sir. It's called _The Sorceress_."

"My, oh my, this is a fantastic piece!" Montgomery exclaimed unable to contain his delight.

Merlin had painted a portrait of the Lady Morgana Pendragon in her finest. She looked just as he remembered her back in Camelot. Ruby red gown with golden embroidery on the waist and sleeves. Fine jewels around her neck and wrists and a circlet of shining diamonds on her head of raven locks. Painted on her lips was the devilish smirk that Morgana was known for, her emerald green eyes holding power and command. She was surrounded by black tapestries and next to her, a book of spells lay open on a pedestal.

Merlin had shown it to Morgana when he finally finished it and she was so awestruck at how much it resembled her past self that she cried.

"I must say, these are all excellent pieces Ambrosius," Montgomery said, no longer hiding his pleasure at Merlin's paintings. "I am amazed at your raw talent. And you said you've never been featured in a museum?"

Merlin grinned. "No, sir. I just sell my pieces to pay for the rent and such. No one's really offered to feature my art anywhere."

Montgomery nodded. "I understand. Now, I am interested in buying _Meadow of Healing_."

Merlin was shocked and severely disappointed. He thought he could sell all three today.

"Oh," he couldn't help but say. "That's… wonderful, sir. Thank you."

Montgomery must have noticed the disappointed look on Merlin's face because he chuckled, good heartedly. "You didn't let me finish, son. I am buying _Meadow of Healing_ to hang in my den at home. It's very calming to look at when I want to relax. Now, _Freya _and _The Sorceress_, however, will be featured in the museum."

Merlin's eyes widened. Did his ears deceive him? The museum… was going to buy his art?

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"R-Really?"

Montgomery laughed. "Is it really that hard to believe Ambrosius? Your art is magnificent. I have seen most of them and I will tell you, I am interested in buying more for my personal use. But these two pieces are just spectacular. I can tell you put much time and effort and emotion into these. I can see the sorrow, the longing, the beauty." He picked up _The Sorceress_. "You said you used a model for this piece? Who?"

Merlin grinned. "My girlfriend, Morgan. I only used her for reference though. Her hair is much shorter and she only smirks like that if she's planning something devious. She can be quite a sorceress herself."

"Well, she is a lovely lady indeed." Montgomery smiled. "I will pay you now for _Meadow of Healing. _I will speak with the rest of the museum's board of directors to discuss the fee for the other two paintings and featuring them at our next art show. You are invited to attend with a plus one of course. I have your number and e-mail. I will let you know the details of the show. Who knows? If you garner enough positive feedback from critics, we may buy some more paintings from you to feature at the museum."

"Thank you, sir." Merlin couldn't believe his luck. "Thank you so much. You won't regret it."

Montgomery told him it was no problem and proceeded to discuss prices. When an amount was placed, he signed a check and gave it to Merlin, who couldn't contain his joy judging by the wide smile on his face that could reach the moon. He could proceed with his plan after all.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello lovely people! Here is Part 2 of "Endlessly," inspired by a song by The Cab of the same name. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin because if I did, everything about season 5 would be changed. Except for Mordred. He stays.**

Morgana was bored at the office. She had finished all her work for the day and was only doodling now. Her thoughts went to Merlin.

She had woken up that morning to an empty bed and was severely disappointed that he left without waking her to say good bye. But, when she went to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast, she saw the food and rose he left her. The anger disappeared and was replaced with tenderness and affection. Merlin was so wonderful, she couldn't ask for anything better.

Her mobile rang, disrupting Morgana's thoughts. She shook her head and looked at the caller I.D. Smiling, she answered it.

"Hello."

"Morgana." His voice sounded excited.

"Merlin. Thank you for the lovely breakfast."

He chuckled. "Just thought I'd do something special for a change. Are you working late today?"

"Hmm…" Morgana tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I finished most of my work already so I should be out the usual time."

"I'll pick you up then."

"Alright."

"Morgana."

"Yes?"

A pause. "I love you Morgana."

She smiled. "I love you too Merlin."

They both hung up and Morgana giggled quietly like a teenage girl. Oh how she felt young again! Young and in love. If Morgana had known back when she was younger that being in love with Merlin was the most wonderful feeling in the world, she would not have done the things she did. If only they had been given the chance to fall in love… If only they had both made the right decisions… If only…

At the thought of her past, Morgana's eyes darkened and she shook her head to clear her thoughts. She wasn't that person anymore. She wasn't the Lady Morgana anymore. She wasn't Morgana the witch anymore either. She was just Morgana. A woman with magic in the modern age where kings and knights and sorcerers were a myth. And she wasn't going to let her past interfere with her life now.

MERGANAMERGANAMERGANA

"Merlin, where are you taking me?" Morgana stumbled blindly, holding on to Merlin's arm for dear life.

Her loveable but sometimes irritating boyfriend had picked her up from work, just like he did every day. But when she was safely buckled in the car, Merlin swooped in like a dragon and blindfolded her! She had tried to take it off, but he pleaded that it remained on. So like a good girlfriend who trusted her boyfriend, she left it as it is.

They drove for a while, Morgana demanding answers to her questions and Merlin refusing to answer them. Finally, Morgana felt the car stop and heard Merlin killing the ignition. Then he gently led her out of the car, leading her somewhere only he knows and she had no choice but to rely on him. She was rather curious.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he replied.

She could hear the grin in his voice.

"We're here," he announced, slowing to a stop. "Stay here. Don't move an inch. And the blindfold stays on."

"Merlin, what is this?" Morgana demanded.

"It will only be a moment, love. Please stay put."

She obeyed, listening to him stumbling about. Something rustled. Something clanged together. Morgana was so curious now that she had to keep her hands in fists to avoid ripping the damn cloth from her eyes.

"All done!" Merlin chirruped.

"Can I please take this off now?"

"Allow me, my lady."

She felt him move behind her and, finally, remove the blindfold. Morgana blinked several times and looked around. She deduced that they were at the park that overlooked a hill and adjacent to a small neighborhood. Her gaze then focused on what was in front of her and let out a gasp. Merlin had laid a blue blanket on the grass underneath a great big tree. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket, two plates, and two wine glasses.

"Surprise," Merlin said, grinning from ear to ear.

Tears threatened to invade Morgana's eyes, but she pushed them back. Instead, she turned to Merlin, her surprise evident.

"What is this?"

"Now, Morgana, you're smarter than that. It's a picnic."

"I know it's a picnic you oaf," she responded, playfully and unable to hide her smile. "I meant what is it for? It's not my birthday. It's not your birthday. Not our anniversary. Not even-."

"Morgana, love," Merlin replied, gently as he took her arms and led her to the picnic blanket. "Do I need a reason to show you how much I love you?"

"No, I suppose, but-."

Merlin gently pushed her down to sit on the blanket before settling down in front of her.

"Actually, I do have a reason for doing this," he confessed.

Morgana watched as he reached into the picnic basket and retrieved a bottle of sparkling apple cider, roast beef sandwiches, potato wedges, and cupcakes. He laid these out on the blanket.

"What is it then?" she asked, curious.

He looked up at her before taking her hands in his. He smiled brightly, like a child on Christmas morn.

"I sold two paintings today," he said.

Morgana raised an eyebrow, chuckling a little. "Merlin, you've always sold your paintings. You're incredibly talented."

He shook his head, still smiling. "No, Gana. This time it's different. I sold two paintings to a museum!"

Morgana's eyes widened, finally understanding his excitement and the surprise picnic. She knew how long he had waited for this.

"Oh, Merlin, darling, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed, unable to contain her own excitement. "Congratulations! I told you your moment to shine would arrive."

"I know, and I couldn't have done it without you." Without taking his eyes off her, Merlin brought her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "One of the paintings was your portrait. Mr. Montgomery loved it! He said you were beautiful. If only he knew how much my painting did not do your real beauty justice."

Morgana laughed. "Merlin, you flatter me."

To her surprise, he shook his head. "No, Morgana. I only speak the truth. You are so much more. You are kind and wise and just so… wonderful." He kissed her hands again. "No painting of mine can capture your true essence."

Morgana grinned as she removed one of her hands from Merlin's grasp to stroke his cheek, affectionately.

"Thank you," she said, before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Merlin kissed her back, eagerly. When they pulled away, he whispered, "No, thank you."

Pulling back from her, he took the bottle of cider and one of the glasses. "I thought we should celebrate," he said, filling the glass with cider and handing it to her. He did the same with the other before putting the bottle side. "To our future?" he asked.

Morgana laughed and nodded. "To our future," she agreed.

They clinked their glasses.

MERGANAMERGANA

Full and stuffed with food and cider, Merlin put the picnic things back on the basket before bringing the blanket closer to the tree. He laid against its trunk before looking at Morgana, who was watching him, amused. He smiled before opening his arms.

Eagerly, Morgana crawled onto his lap and snuggled into his embrace, head on his chest, with a sigh of contentment. Merlin wrapped his arms around her waist as he pressed his nose against her hair and inhaled deeply. She smelled of lavender.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the sun sink beyond the horizon. It was moments like these that Merlin cherished. A simple life like this was all he ever wanted since he left Camelot after Arthur's death. He had lost all hope at such a life. Yet, here he was, centuries later, with a stable job that displayed his talents and a beautiful woman he loved and who loved him in return. He felt like the luckiest man alive. And… he knew it was time.

Merlin suddenly felt nervous.

"Morgana?" he whispered, tentatively.

"Hmm?" She turned her head to look at him. "What is it?"

Merlin felt his throat dry and he wished he never put away that bottle of cider. He cleared his throat before lifting a hand to point at something. Her eyes followed his finger as it pointed at the small neighborhood in front of the park.

"See that house over there? The white one at the peak of the hill?" he said.

"The one that I like?" she asked.

They were on a walk around the area some time a year ago and Morgana caught sight of the beautiful, two-story house. It was simple yet elegant with a small front porch held by white marble columns. Bay windows and a terrace decorated the second floor. There was also a small garden in its backyard. It was a simple house in a simple neighborhood, but to Morgana, it was like a palace. She fell in love with it right then.

The good news was, the house was for sale. The bad news was, they couldn't afford the place. Not even if they combined both their salaries. Merlin could only sell so many paintings and Morgana didn't earn very much as a columnist. Then they had the rent to pay, food to buy, and other necessities. They just couldn't.

Morgana sighed sadly. "Yes, what about it?"

Merlin watched her longing expression and grinned. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I bought it."

Morgana's head twisted quickly and sharply to face him that he almost got smacked in the face. He was met by a stunned and disbelieving look.

"You're joking," she accused.

Merlin laughed. "No, it's true. I did. I bought it."

"But… how? Merlin, you know we can't afford the place. Plus, all the extra payments that go along with it, new furniture, and-."

"Morgana," he interrupted gently, taking her face in his hands. "I've been saving."

"But Merlin-."

"Let me finish," he said. "When you told me of your desire for that house, I wanted nothing else than to make that dream come true. So I saved as much as I could. I sold some of my paintings online. I went to a flea market and some of the merchants bought some pieces for them to sell. And after my meeting with Mr. Montgomery today, I met with three more clients. They all paid me handsomely and commissioned for more. Morgana, I bought the house today, right before I picked you up. I've been planning this for weeks. I met with the realtor a couple of times. We discussed prices and… Morgana, love, why are you crying?"

Morgana's cheeks were damp from the tears that she could no longer hold within her. Merlin's actions had touched Morgana, touched her heart. She saw how hard he had been working the last couple of months, almost non-stop. He was always gone before she woke up, always leaving early to meet with clients and then working well until morning, finishing his pieces. More than once he had ventured out in a storm to meet with a client rather than cancelling. She didn't really think much of it at the time. But now she knew that he did it all for her. She had never felt so wanted and so loved by anyone. Not in a long time.

Morgana laughed and shook her head. "I'm just… so… so happy. Merlin, you have no idea how much you have made me happy."

Merlin reached out with a thumb to wipe her tears away. "That's all I want. For you to be happy." He grinned. "There's something else too."

Morgana smacked his arm, playfully. "Stop spending so much money!"

Merlin laughed. "It's for a good cause." He gently urged her off his lap so she could face him. Taking a deep breath, he began his long speech that he had been practicing for weeks. "Morgana, I love you so much. There is no end to my love for you. I don't know how long we're going to be waiting for Arthur. It may be soon. It may take centuries more. But, however long it takes, I want to spend that time waiting with you."

Morgana smiled. "You know I'll always wait with you Merlin. Who else would be there to wait with me?"

Merlin shook his head. "That's not all I want Morgana. I want to spend that time waiting for Arthur with you at my side… as my wife."

Morgana looked stunned at his confession. She lost the ability to speak and Merlin took this time to retrieve the black velvet box from his pants pocket. He opened it to reveal a simple white gold band with a lone diamond at the center. Only a few karats, but it shimmered in the receding sunlight.

His love let out a small gasp at the sight of the ring.

"Morgana," he began. "Will you make me the happiest warlock in the world and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

Tears once again poured from Morgana's emerald green eyes as a she broke out in a wide smile that could rival Merlin's. Choking a little, she nodded her head fiercely.

"Yes," she finally answered. "Yes! Merlin a thousand times yes!"

Merlin couldn't contain his own tears as he slipped the ring onto Morgana's finger before kissing the top of her hand.

"I know it's not anything a Lord of Camelot could get you," he said. "But Morgana, this ring I give you symbolizes how rich my love and devotion to you is. I know I'm not much, just an artist and an ex-servant. But I will always, always, treat you like the queen you are."

She placed a hand on his cheek and looked into his shining blue eyes filled with happy tears. "This is more than enough. You are more than enough, Merlin."

Without a sound, she leaned in to kiss him and he reciprocated eagerly.

"I love you," Merlin whispered, when they pulled apart.

"I love you too," Morgana replied.

It was a miracle how far they have come. Once long ago, they were both young, the best of friends. They could have had everything, even love. But, hatred and destiny separated them and made them bitter. But love, the love they were meant to have at the beginning, was finally given to them. And both Merlin and Morgana knew that they would be fools if they let it pass this time. No, they would continue to love each other until the end of time. And no one, not even destiny can stop them. Never again.

**Phew! I made a couple of drafts of this but none reached my expectations until this one. Finally finished! Really hope you guys liked it, considering it's my first Mergana fic. I'm hoping I could write more if the moods suits me. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
